Doodle (New Roam)
|race = Earth Pony |sex = Filly |faction = Wasteland Wanderer Red Eye's Army |family = Father Mother |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Lime Green |mane = Dark Brown |coat = Pale Yellow |accessories = Pink Sock}} Doodle is an earth pony filly and one of the main characters of Fallout: Equestria - New Roam. History She was born in a struggling wasteland family in Equestria. Sometime in her foalhood, her family was captured and brought to Fillydelphia to work as slaves. She was brought to the city's school and received a manipulative education under the control of Red Eye, and thus developed a zealous affection towards him. Background Doodle was originally from Equestria, specifically from Fillydelphia, which Red Eye occupies for his slave empire. Her parents and her lived around the area, until at one point her parents came under Red Eye's control. Ever since, she has been educated within Red Eye's schools, and thanks to that has a near-blind reverence for the stallion's actions. Red Eye's army managed to reach Roam, and with the motivation of wanting to repay Red Eye joined his troops down there. However, it seems that the group she was with was killed off by the Legion, as she was met by Goldwreath and Co. within a shot-down Legion aerial transport. A very burned Doodle, after being saved by Goldwreath from Predator, was transported by Zaita to the settlement of Verge. Here she recovered until Goldwreath and Co. returned from getting Zaita updated. Ever since arriving in New Roam and going underground with Goldwreath and his friends, including Predator, Doodle has shown no signs of desiring to leave the group. Traits *Artistic *Euphoric *Hyperactive Appearance Doodle is an earth pony filly with a pale yellow coat and a dark brown mane and tail. Her cutie mark is described as a "sketch pad partially opened with a pencil laying on the ground next to it." Her eyes are a lime green. She wears a tattered cloth shirt and a pink sock on her forehoof. Personality Doodle is an extremely naive yet respectful filly, calling everyone she meets "mister" or "miss", no doubt thanks to the conditioning Red Eye's schools gave her. She is also the only character in Goldwreath's group that says "everypony", as even Skyfire, despite coming from Equestria, does not say this. She is extremely curious and eager to learn, as shown when Predator gave her a history book. She read it even in battle, much to Goldwreath's surprise. Doodle is extremely energetic and almost always happy, as shown in her interactions towards even Predator, the person who tried to kill her. Her forgiveness and enthusiasm towards life, coupled with her general lack of wastelander traits, greatly disturbs Predator and Goldwreath, the both of them viewing her as a shining beacon of hope and innocence within the bleakness of wasteland life. Relationships [[Myst (New Roam)|'Myst']] - Her relationship with Myst is the same as it is with the rest of Goldwreath's group: extremely energetic and feisty. Doodle is very enthusiastic for her interactions with Myst, and possibly closer with her than Skyfire, as Myst has shown greater concern and therefore interacted with the filly more. [[Skyfire (New Roam)|'Skyfire']] - Skyfire and Doodle's relationship is somewhat one-sided; Doodle is very eager to know more about Skyfire, but otherwise Skyfire shows little enthusiasm for talking to her. [[Goldwreath (New Roam)|'Goldwreath']] - Doodle and Goldwreath share a more interactive relationship than with most everyone in the group save perhaps Predator. Even when Goldwreath didn't know Doodle, she already had his concern, and that extends up to the present where Goldwreath is deeply troubled about the filly's possible mental problems. On Doodle's side, the filly cares deeply for Goldwreath's wellbeing. [[Zaita (New Roam)|'Zaita']] - Zaita and Doodle have not interacted with each other enough to discern their relationship. It can be assumed that Zaita cares a little, however, given that she was able to go back to Verge with her despite the fact that it put her own plans in jeopardy. [[Predator (New Roam)|'Predator''']] - For some reason, Doodle takes to the mysterious and violent operative with almost more fervor than she does with almost everyone in Goldwreath's group, much to the operative's immense confusion and disturbance. Predator has, strangely, tried to reciprocate at least some of this kindness in the form of hesitant comfort remarks. Gallery Doodle.jpg|As depicted by CalamityB31 Doodle foe new roam by roflpanzer-d56t3oh.jpg|As depicted by RoflPanzer|link=http://roflpanzer.deviantart.com/art/Doodle-FOE-New-Roam-313766369 Trivia *Refers to the people she meets as 'everypony' instead of everyone. *Calls everyone either 'miss' or 'mister'. *Is not a vegetarian, unlike Goldwreath and Skyfire. *Heavily implied that her mother is being sexually abused back in Fillydelphia. Category:Characters Category:Earth ponies Category:New Roam Main Characters